


Late Night Visit

by MaximumCerulean



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: After Episode 1, Fluff without Plot, M/M, MC is canonically a dude (hence the tag) but I tried to write it as gender-neutral as I can, Other, Spoilers, Unknown longing?, Yes MC's default name is "Yuu", spoilers somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumCerulean/pseuds/MaximumCerulean
Summary: After a tiring day helping out their friends in Heartslabyul, Yuu was just about to retire for the night in the rundown Ramshackle Dormitory when they get a visitor. Now, who could it be this late at night?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Late Night Visit

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I froze in the middle of buttoning my shirt up as I heard a series of knocks coming from downstairs. “Huh?”

“Hey, Minion, someone’s downstairs!” Grim whined. He was already in our bed, settling himself down on his pillow.

“I’m not your minion,” I reminded the monster.

Yes, monster. I wasn’t exaggerating. Grim wasn’t human. He was a magical beast that at first glance, anyone would mistake for a cat. At least, he looked like a cat to me. To everyone in Night Raven College, they seemed to mistake him for a raccoon dog. A _tanuki_. He had dark gray fur with a white patch on his chest and his tail was shaped like a pitchfork. His ears had electric blue flames coming out of them, which made me wonder how he didn’t char his pillow, while he slept. It also made me wary sleeping beside him.

He had a black and white ribbon around his neck with a light purple gemstone on his collar- a gift given to him by Headmaster Crowley and a symbol signifying he was a student in the magic school.

Half a student. I shared that status with him thanks to Headmaster Crowley’s “graciousness”. Long story.

“Whatever,” the little monster said, waving a paw at me. “You should go downstairs and check it out. With how hard they’re knocking, they could bring the whole dorm down!”

I looked around. He was right. Ramshackle Dormitory was in dire need of renovations. The ceiling leaked whenever it rained. The floors were covered in a thick film of dust, it reminded me of snow the first time I came into the building. The curtains were torn up and most, if not all, of the furniture were in bad shape.

Except for the bedroom Grim and I were staying in, a small part of the lounge area and a bathroom, the whole dormitory was still rundown and a health hazard. I tried to clean up as best as I could, but I didn’t have magic to help me with the menial tasks and Grim wasn’t of much help when it came to chores.

“Fine,” I said with a sigh. I finished buttoning up my shirt and pulled on a robe. “I’ll be right back.”

I hurried down the steps of the staircase. The knocking on the door came in patterns of three. I looked over to the old grandfather clock. It was already late into the night. In fact, it was almost curfew. Who could be outside at this hour, much less visit the “oldest, scariest, and dirtiest” dormitory in the campus?

I for sure hadn’t made much friends, being the only student who couldn’t use magic in this whole school.

“Coming!” I called, running towards the door. I turned the knob and stepped back as the cold night air blew in. “Deuce!” I stared at the male in my doorstep. “What are you doing here?”

Deuce stared at me for a moment, his teal eyes wide with surprise. He blinked and his cheeks flushed a pink color. “Hi, Yuu. I, ah, just thought I’d stop by for a bit.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. The past few days, he and Ace had spent the night in Ramshackle Dorm, despite being from Heartslabyul Dormitory. They had caused a lot of trouble and got on their Dorm Leader’s bad side, which led them to getting kicked out.

Somehow, I always got dragged into their shenanigans. Thank goodness that issue with Riddle Rosehearts had already been settled that day.

“Don’t tell me you got kicked out of Heartslabyul again?” I groaned. I crossed my arms in front of me.

“No!” Deuce said defensively. “I didn’t get kicked out! I didn’t get myself into trouble, I swear.”

“Really now? Then, what are you doing here this late at night? The last person who came knocking here at this hour was Ace.” It was when he stole Riddle’s tarts and got his head cut off. Not literally, but as magic users say, he might as well have.

“Yes,” Deuce said. “I promise. I just came here to check on you. You left the Unbirthday Party so suddenly.” He scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t even properly get to say goodbye.” He cleared his throat, blushing once more. “Also, I brought you these!”

He held up a small box with tiny hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds printed on it.

I took it from him and opened the box. Inside were three marron tarts. They looked exactly like the tarts we worked hard to bake, but Riddle threw away. I sniffed the baked goods and inhaled their sweet scent. “Wow! These look delicious!”

The dark spade mark by his left eye crinkled as Deuce smiled at me. “Trey made new tarts, since Riddle’s strawberry tarts tasted so salty. You weren’t in Heartslabyul by the time we were done, so I came down here to share some with you.”

I closed the box once more. “Thanks, Deuce. You shouldn’t have!”

“You deserve them,” the male insisted. “Take it as a way of us thanking you for everything you’ve done for us. If it wasn’t for you, Ace and I would probably still have collars around our necks and Riddle would still be the same Crimson Tyrant.”

I felt my face become warm. I found myself staring at Deuce’s shoes. “I couldn’t take all the credit. You should be thanking Ace, really. It was mostly him, who spoke up to Riddle about his ways. You, Trey, and Cater also helped out a lot with your magic. I was just… _there_.”

I gasped when Deuce took one of my hands in his. I looked up, only to see his teal eyes staring right into mine.

“But if it wasn’t for all your help, I don’t think Ace and I would get the courage to stand up to Riddle,” he said, his voice lowering a few notes. “You’ve helped us more than you could imagine.”

He was so close, I could feel his warmth. I was afraid he would hear the loud beating of my heart.

Deuce must have realized how close he was to me, because he stiffened up before hastily letting go of my hand. “Er, sorry about that. I just…” His voice got so soft, I could barely hear it over the soft breeze. “...really want to thank you for everything.”

I swallowed. It took me a moment to calm myself down, but I managed. “You’re welcome, Deuce,” I said with a smile. “You and Ace are my friends. Why wouldn’t I help you out? Besides-” I gave him a gentle tap on the arm. “-I owe you. You did try to help me on the first day of class. Maybe now we’re even.”

My eyes widened as Deuce stared at me once again. He looked like he was in a trance as his face drew close to mine. I, too, felt like I got turned into a statue. I couldn’t bring myself to look away from Deuce. His lips looked so soft in the dim light…

The grandfather clock in the lounge area rang its bell, signaling the time.

Deuce and I both gasped in surprise and jumped away from each other, as if burned by Grim’s fire.

“Look at the time!” I said, in a weird high-pitched tone. I laughed awkwardly. “It’s so late! It’s almost curfew! You should be heading back. Riddle might cut off your head again.”

“Yeah!” Deuce laughed awkwardly, as well, before pausing. “Wait, what?” He glanced inside to see the time on the clock. “Oh no!” He cursed. “I’m screwed!”

I laughed again. This time, it was more genuine and had less awkwardness to it. “Don’t worry!” I reassured him, waving a hand. “I’m sure Riddle won’t cut your head off again. He’s more lenient now. I think."

Deuce gave me an even more worried look. “I should go.”

“Yeah, you should.”

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” he asked with a hopeful tone. His eyes looked like they glowed in the moonlight.

I gave him another reassuring smile. “Of course. See you tomorrow, Deuce Spade.”

He gave me a bright, relieved smile, before running down the hill, towards the direction of Heartslabyul Dormitory. I watched his silhouette until it disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

I closed the door of my dormitory and slowly made my way up the stairs.

“You took your time,” Grim commented, as soon as I got into our room. “Who was it?” He sniffed the air. His blue eyes lit up. “Are those marron tarts I smell?”

He jumped up to reach the box I put on the table, but I gently smacked his paw away from it. “Rule Number 1 of the Ramshackle Dormitory, ‘One does not eat tarts without the Dorm Leader’s permission and without sharing.’”

Grim pouted- or at least something that looked like the cat version of a pout. “You’re starting to sound like Riddle. Maybe you should go live in Heartslabyul.”

“That sounds tempting,” I said, thinking of Riddle, Trey, Cater, Ace and Deuce. Especially Deuce. Then, I smiled down at Grim and scratched his chin, the way I would do with a normal cat back home. “But who would keep you out of trouble if I left?”

Grim hissed at me and pawed at my hand. “I’m not a cat!”

“Sure, sure. Let’s eat the tarts tomorrow during lunch. How does that sound?”

The monster’s eyes lit up again with joy. “Really? I can’t wait for tomorrow!” He dived back on to his pillow and curled up, resting his head on his paws. “Good night, Yuu!”

I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over my legs. “Good night.” I laid my head on my pillow and stared out the window at the general direction of the school. I was going to see my new friends again. “I can’t wait for tomorrow, too.”


End file.
